


Heart

by PurpleCotton



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleCotton/pseuds/PurpleCotton
Summary: Jongin então começara a sentar-se com Kyungsoo no velho baloiço, em vez de apenas observá-lo. Kyungsoo nunca se baloiçava, o que Jongin achava estranho.Também não corria ou fazia qualquer outro esforço, o que levou Kai a interrogar-se a si próprio.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem!
> 
> Boa leitura!  
> • Kaisoo | Também publicada no SocialSpirit | fic escrita em 2017

**Heart**

Kim Jongin ou simplesmente Kai, como os amigos costumavam chamá-lo. Aliás, esse apelido era tão usado que os professores e até os seus próprios pais o usavam mais do que o seu nome de nascença. E Jongin nem se lembrava como esse nome lhe tinha sido atribuído.

Apenas uma pessoa chamava Jongin pelo seu nome. Esse que seria o garotinho principal na vida do pequeno Jongin, esse que não sabia do futuro que estava reservado a ambos.

Kai estava habituado a olhar pela janela do seu quarto para o pequeno garotinho de sete anos, sentado no baloiço, sozinho.

Na visão de Jongin, que era um ano mais novo, o pequeno era bastante frágil, parecia que quebraria a qualquer momento e apercebera-se que era, sobretudo, solitário. Nunca ninguém se encontrava a fazer-lhe companhia.

Hoje em dia, passados dez anos, eram amigos, mas nem sempre fora assim.

Lembrava-se de, na escola, o garotinho, que descobrira chamar-se Do Kyungsoo, andar sempre de cabeça baixa e ser alvo de troça por parte dos colegas. Para Jongin, Kyungsoo era perfeitamente normal, por isso nunca percebera a razão dele ser alvo de tal atrocidade.

Quando, um ano depois, Jongin tentara uma aproximação, Kyungsoo fugira. Mais tarde, nesse mesmo dia, desolado por ter sido ignorado, Jongin andava de cabeça baixa. Sentia-se triste, e por isso decidira ir para um canto da escola. Ao chegar lá, assustou-se ao notar Kyungsoo desmaiado no chão.

Tentara acordá-lo e até mesmo levá-lo às costas, mas, infelizmente, com sete anos ainda não tinha força para tal.

Então correu. Correu o mais rápido possível à procura da professora de Kyungsoo, que encontrou depois de uma longa busca. Sem tempo para explicar, levou-a ao local onde Kyungsoo jazia no chão.

A professora procurou logo levar Kyungsoo dali e chamar uma ambulância. Conhecia o problema de Kyungsoo, então esperar pela ambulância com ele no colo era a única coisa que poderia fazer.

Jongin não viu Kyungsoo por uma semana seguida e por mais metade de outra.

Certo dia, quando saiu da aula e viu Kyungsoo à porta da sua sala, pensou que ele conhecesse alguém da sua turma. Não esperava era que fosse a si próprio que Kyungsoo procurava.

\- Obrigado. – Agradeceu, quase inaudivelmente, enquanto andavam lado a lado para fora da escola, esperando as respectivas mães. Quando a mãe de Jongin chegou e preparava-se para ir embora com o filho, foi parada por outra mãe, a de Kyungsoo. Esta, tendo descoberto que ambas as famílias eram vizinhas, convidou a família Kim para jantar por volta das oito e meia na casa dos Do. A mãe de Jongin prontamente aceitou.

Posteriormente, Jongin encontrava-se nervoso enquanto via a mãe a tocar à campainha, enquanto estava abraçada ao marido, pai de Jongin.

Kai tinha medo que Kyungsoo não quisesse ser seu amigo.

Foi o próprio Kyungsoo que abriu a porta, lançando um sorriso tímido.

\- Vão para o quarto do Kyung, divirtam-se um pouco. – Sugeriu a senhora Do.

Eles seguiram para o quarto onde jogaram jogos de tabuleiro ou às cartas durante o tempo todo do Kim na casa Do, fora, claramente, a hora do jantar.

A grande amizade dos dois começou nesse momento e nenhuma sabia que tomaria aquelas dimensões.

Jongin então começara a sentar-se com Kyungsoo no velho baloiço, em vez de apenas observá-lo. Kyungsoo nunca se baloiçava, o que Jongin achava estranho. Também não corria ou fazia qualquer outro esforço, o que levou Kai a interrogar-se a si próprio.

Apenas alguns meses depois teve coragem de perguntar.

\- Não sou como as outras crianças. – Kyungsoo começou por falar, seguido de um suspiro. – O meu coraçãozinho é fraco, não aguenta essas brincadeiras que eu tanto gostava de brincar, mas não posso. No dia em que fui para o hospital, o meu coração falhou porque eu estava a fugir dos meus colegas que queriam fazer-me mal.

\- Então não podes brincar como eu?

\- Não. Se quiseres podes não ser mais meu amigo. Normalmente ninguém quer.

\- Claro que eu quero ser teu amigo. Eu vou proteger-te sempre e assim o teu coração não vai falhar nunca. – Jongin disse confiante.

Quando chegou a casa, nesse mesmo dia, Kai, ainda um pouco confuso sobre o que Kyungsoo tinha, perguntou ao pai. Ele era médico, com certeza poderia explicar-lhe.

\- Isto é um pouco difícil de explicar para uma criança de sete anos…

\- Eu vou fazer anos no próximo fim de semana! Já não sou criança!

\- Claro, meu grande Kai. Então é assim: ele tem uma doença do coração. Eu prometo que quando tiveres idade suficiente, eu vou explicar-te com todos os detalhes médicos possíveis.

Kai esperou por essa conversa, que veio apenas seis anos e meio mais tarde.

Nesse tempo, a amizade entre Kai e Kyungsoo tornou-se tão grande que costumavam dormir na casa um do outro, partilhavam segredos e Jongin cumpria a sua promessa de proteger Kyungsoo.

Sempre que o importunavam ou tentavam, Jongin estava lá para responder por ele. Kyungsoo estava tão habituado a ser perturbado pelos colegas que já nem ligava.

Então com 13 anos, o pai de Kai achou que finalmente o filho conseguiria perceber a doença que Kyungsoo tinha, por isso, certa noite, sentou Jongin no sofá e calmamente lhe explicou tudo o que o rapaz queria saber.

\- O que Kyungsoo tem chama-se insuficiência cardíaca; é uma doença na qual o coração não consegue bombear sangue suficiente para o resto do corpo, logo não conseguindo suprimir as suas necessidades. – Jongin ouvia atentamente enquanto o pai falava.

\- Existem dois tipos. O que Kyungsoo tem é insuficiência cardíaca sistólica, que ocorre quando o músculo cardíaco não consegue bombear ou ejetar o sangue para fora do coração adequadamente. A insuficiência cardíaca é uma doença crónica de longo prazo, mas por vezes pode desenvolver-se repentinamente. Eu sou amigo do médico de Kyungsoo e ele disse-me que ele tem insuficiência cardíaca direita, é possível apenas ter-se num dos lados. Infelizmente, mesmo que ele se desenvolva apenas num dos lados do coração, ambos acabam por ser afectados conforme o passar do tempo.

\- Como a função de bombeamento do sangue está comprometida, o sangue pode retornar a outras áreas do corpo, acumulando-se, por exemplo, nos pulmões, fígado, braços, etc. Com isso, falta oxigénio e nutrientes para os órgãos onde houve acumulação de sangue, prejudicando a capacidade de trabalhar adequadamente.

Infelizmente, o pai de Jongin não pôde continuar a explicação, devido a uma ligação de hospital. Sendo assim, Jongin agarrou no computador e procurou saber sobre a doença.

_Fatores de risco:_

_\- Pressão arterial elevada;_

_\- Doença arterial coronária;_

_\- Ataque cardíaco;_

_\- Diabetes e alguns medicamentos para tratar a doença;_

_\- Apneia do sono;_

_\- Cardiopatias congénitas;_

_\- Infecções por vírus;_

\- Consumo de álcool;

\- Batimentos cardíacos irregulares.

Jongin não sabia o que eram algumas das coisas que se encontravam no site, mas não lhe pareciam nada de bom.

_Sintomas de insuficiência cardíaca:_

_Os sintomas normalmente começam devagar. No início, podem apenas aparecer quando se está mais ativo. Com o passar do tempo, problemas respiratórios e outros sintomas podem começar a ser percebidos mesmo ao descansar._

_No entanto, os sintomas podem também aparecer de repente, logo após um ataque cardíaco ou outro problema cardíaco._

_Sintomas mais comuns:_

_\- Falta de ar na actividade física ou logo após estar deitado por muito tempo;_

_\- Tosse;_

Kyungsoo tossia muito…

\- _Inchaço dos pés, dos tornozelos e do abdómen;_

_\- Ganho de peso;_

_\- Pulso irregular ou rápido;_

_\- Palpitações;_

_\- Dificuldade em dormir._

Kyungsoo também costumava ter problemas para dormir. Sempre que Kyungsoo dormia na casa de Jongin, tinha imensas dificuldades para adormecer. Kai tentava fazer-lhe companhia, mas acabava sempre por adormecer antes.

\- _Perda de apetite e indigestão;_

_\- Fadiga, fraqueza e desmaios;_

Kyungsoo também, de tempos a tempos, desmaiava. Jongin entrava em pânico nessas alturas.

\- _Náuseas e vómitos;_

_\- Redução do volume da urina;_

_\- Diminuição da concentração e atenção._

Pelo que Jongin sabia, Kyungsoo tinha muitos dos sintomas, o que o deixava muito triste. Nesse dia, fez de tudo para mostrar a Kyungsoo o quando gostava dele como amigo.

Ao longo dos quatro anos seguintes, Kai não soube dizer quando os seus sentimentos por Kyungsoo deixaram de ser de amizade e passaram a ser amorosos, mas certo dia descobriu que estava apaixonado.

Não quis nunca contar a Kyungsoo sobre os seus sentimentos. Depois de descobri-los, Jongin quis proteger ainda mais Kyungsoo.

E, por esse mesmo motivo, naquele momento Jongin estava à frente de três colegas de Kyungsoo, pronto para vingar-se das palavras sujas que disseram ao seu pequeno Soo. Nos últimos anos, para que conseguisse proteger Kyungsoo, Jongin treinou muito e ganhou um corpo musculado.

Três contra um nunca fora muito justo, mas naquele momento Kai estava possesso e não queria saber das consequências.

Kyungsoo ia desmaiando quando, em pleno Sábado às três da tarde, abriu a porta e encontrou um Jongin encostado à mesma, cheio de machucados, um corte no lábio do qual saia sangue, alguns arranhões nos braços e alguns na nuca e um olho todo inchado.

\- Por favor, antes acalma-te um pouco. – Kai pediu.

\- Jongin, como queres que me acalme? O que aconteceu?

Kyungsoo notou que Jongin também coxeava quando o mesmo passou pela porta.

\- Gosto mais quando me chamas Nini.

\- Não estamos no foco. Não interessa se te chamei Nini, Kai, Jongin ou o caralho. O que aconteceu?

Jongin sabia que Kyungsoo não costumava pronunciar palavras sujas, as que Jongin amava, e por isso o seu sorriso diminuiu. Sentou-se na cadeira da cozinha.

\- Sun Hee, Kwan e Chul estavam a falar mal de ti no intervalo ontem. E hoje quando fui à praça, eles estavam a falar sobre nós entre si, principalmente sobre ti.

\- Jongin…

\- Eu apenas os segui e confrontei-os. Sun Hee quis começar a discutir comigo e acabou assim. Ele era fraco e ficou a queixar-se no chão quando lhe dei um murro na cara. Começou por aí…

Kyungsoo respirou fundo, acalmando-se. Levantou-se e saiu pela porta da cozinha. Voltara uns minutos depois com um kit de primeiros socorros.

\- Nini, promete-me que não te metes em mais brigas. Por favor. – Kyungsoo pediu baixinho enquanto levava uma compressa com algo que Jongin não conseguira ler o nome, que claramente servia para desinfectar, até aos arranhões no braço.

Jongin não respondeu, não poderia prometer aquilo a Kyungsoo porque não tinha a certeza de que cumpriria.

\- Vou colocar uma ligadura no teu braço porque é mais fácil para proteger esses arranhões. Eles são fundos o suficiente para sair sangue, mas não tenho a certeza se podem se chamar cortes.

Kyungsoo agarrou no braço de Kai, envolvendo-o cuidadosamente com a ligadura. Depois disso levantou-se e seguiu até ao frigorífico, retirando de lá uma bolsa de gelo que rodeou com um pano e deu a Jongin, este que a levou até ao olho.

\- Acho que o teu corte no lábio deixou de derramar sangue.

Jongin, que mantinha os olhos fechados, abriu-os, quando Kyungsoo dissera aquilo sobre o seu lábio, e viu o menor cabisbaixo.

\- Soo, não fiques assim.

\- Como não ficar assim, eu gosto de ti, não quero que te magoes por minha causa.

\- Eu também gosto de ti.

Kyungsoo ficou atrapalhado e sussurrou baixinho “Não desse jeito.”

Kai ouvira e tomou coragem, que não sabia de onde vinha, e confessou-se.

\- Kyungsoo, eu faço tudo isto porque te amo. Só quero te proteger. Eu só quero ficar contigo.

Ficaram em silêncio.

\- Por favor, diz algo, também…- Jongin foi interrompido quando sentiu os lábios de Kyungsoo sobre os seus. Não era de todo o primeiro beijo de Kai, porque quando mais novo e confuso sobre a sua sexualidade, namorou uma menina e mais tarde um rapaz, antes de perceber que apenas gostava de Kyungsoo.

Não de meninas, não de rapazes. De Kyungsoo.

Mas sabia perfeitamente que era o primeiro beijo do seu pequeno Soo.

\- Soo…

\- Espera um pouco. O meu coração está a bater forte. – E sentou-se com um sorriso enorme no rosto. – Vamos namorar.

Se Kai estivesse a beber algo, com certeza cuspiria tudo. Estava a pensar exactamente nisso e achava que Kyungsoo não teria coragem.

\- Sim.

Abraçaram-se os dois, Jongin nem reclamou sobre as dores que estava a sentir. Era bom demais sentir os braços de Kyungsoo e rodear o corpo do pequeno era maravilhoso.

Passou uma semana, ambos estavam radiantes, trocavam mensagens todos os dias, mas Kai não via Kyungsoo na escola. Foi nesse final de semana que foi acordado por uma chamada do pai de Kyungsoo.

\- Kai, Soo está no hospital, o coração dele falhou e ele vai precisar de cirurgia o mais rápido possível. Kyungsoo não te deve ter contado, há três anos o outro lado do coração de Soo piorou e nesta semana ele andava a sentir-se fraco e desmaiou duas vezes. Acho que ele gostaria que estivesses aqui quando acordasse. Ele está ligado a umas máquinas enquanto espera por um coração para fazer a cirurgia…

Jongin achava que o senhor Do tinha continuado a falar, mas ele não ouviu. Estava chocado.

\- Filho, está tudo bem? – A mãe de Kai perguntou.

\- Levas-me ao hospital?

(…)

Claro que ao chegar lá ele encontrava-se tudo menos calmo. Para além de saber que o seu Soo estava hospitalizado, ele não sabia onde era o quarto. O telemóvel ficara sem bateria e por isso não poderia ligar a ninguém.

Seguiu para a secretaria.

\- Desculpe-me, procuro o quarto de Do Kyungsoo.

\- Quarto 104, piso 2.

Correu até ao elevado. À media que subia, ficava mais nervoso. Ao encontrar o quarto, ouviu vozes do outro lado da porta.

\- Ele está fraco. Se não fizermos a cirurgia em uma semana, ele pode morrer.

Kai congelou, não conseguia pensar na sua vida sem Kyungsoo. De repente ouviu passos, então afastou-se um pouco e relaxou a cara. Tinha ser forte por Kyungsoo.

A porta abriu-se e por ela saiu o médico, _Oh Sehun_ , Jongin curvou a cabeça e entrou no quarto.

\- Bom dia. Há quanto tempo estão aqui? – Kai perguntou, vendo claramente que estavam ambos cansados.

\- Desde hoje às duas da manhã até agora. – A senhora Do respondeu.

\- Deveriam ir descansar. Eu fico cá com ele, vão descansar uma horinha, comam e depois voltem. Temos que estar fortes, certo?

\- É, tens razão. – O pai de Kyungsoo disse.

Ambos despediram-se de Jongin e saíram do quarto.

Kai puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se perto de Kyungsoo.

\- Meu amor… Kyungsoo. Eu estou aqui contigo. Vou proteger-te de todo o mal.

(…)

Essa semana tinha sido complicada para todos. Jongin dividia-se entre a escola e o hospital, os pais nem reclamavam que o filho mal parava em casa.

A certa altura, quando quase adormeceu em cima da comida no refeitório da escola, recebeu uma chamada.

\- Jo…in…Kyung…des…

\- Senhor Do, não consigo entender, o senhor deve estar sem rede...

\- Ky…nso…tá…

\- Eu vou para aí. – Kai estava nervoso, não conseguira perceber nada do que acontecera com Kyungsoo.

(…)

Usava um fato preto e por isso todos olharam para ele quando entrou na florista.

\- Quatro rosas brancas, por favor. – Kyungsoo adorava rosas brancas e três costumava ser o seu número da sorte.

Seguiu até ao cemitério, onde estava a ocorrer um enterro. Andava calmamente até lá. Quando chegou, viu o amontoado de gente a chorar. Aquela aura triste estava a deixá-lo mais triste.

Do outro lado avistou a senhora e o senhor Do abraçados a chorar.

Aproximou-se do caixão, onde deixou uma das quatro rosas.

\- Obrigada por tudo… - Deu uns passos para trás e aproximou-se de uma pessoa, oferecendo-lhe o ramo com as três rosas.– Estas são para ti, amor.

\- Obrigada, Nini.

Um primo de Kyungsoo sofreu um acidente naquela semana e ele estava na lista de pessoas que se morressem doariam o seu coração, que era incrivelmente compatível com Kyungsoo, o que apesar de ter sido doloroso perderem o sobrinho, os pais de Kyungsoo não conseguiam esconder a felicidade por o seu filho não os deixar.

Ambos, o primo de Kyungsoo e Jongin, eram chegados e por esse motivo Kai estava triste, afinal ele e o primo de Kyungsoo era amigos e colegas de turma.

Quando o enterro acabou, Jongin e Kyungsoo deixaram todos para trás. Kai tinha uma surpresa à espera de Kyungsoo, para poder alegrar o amado e talvez secar as lágrimas que caiam pelo seu rosto.

\- Onde vamos, Nini?

\- Surpresa.

Jongin levou o seu amado até ao café onde costumavam, desde novos, encontrar-se.

\- Queria fazer algo melhor, mas já vais perceber o porquê de não ser.

Kai sentou Kyungsoo numa mesa e foi até ao balcão, de onde trouxe os seus pedidos.

\- Toma.- Quando Jongin deu o copo de café a Kyungsoo, este espantou-se quando pela palhinha escorregou o anel.

Kai sorriu e sentou-se, elevando a mão e mostrando o seu próprio anel ao amado.

\- Vamos oficializar, amor!

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/PurpleCotton5?s=08


End file.
